The Kaiba Brothers in Wonderland
by Fiery Mage
Summary: Seto & Mokuba find themselves in Wonderland. If you liked Alice in Wonderland or Seto &Mokuba check this out! THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Will Seto defeat the Queen of Hearts or will the Kaiba Brothers lose their heads? R&R PLEASE
1. Welcome to Wonderland!

Disclaimer: Do I really need one of these? Honestly, can't you tell I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters? If I did, I'd have some money so I would be able to afford a decent spell checker!  
  
The Kaiba Brothers in Wonderland  
  
Mokuba was happy when he saw his brother Seto walk through the door with his birthday gift. "Oh Seto" he grinned, "You did not have to get me a gift. You threw a wonderful birthday party and invited my whole entire class." The children at the party giggled.  
"You deserve it for being such a good littler brother," Seto replied; then he gave Mokuba the gift. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper and had a simple but neat bow.  
"What is it?" Mokuba was so excite. He took it, and started to shake it gently.  
"Open it and see," Seto replied. Mokuba tore open the wrapping paper to see a simple cardboard box.  
"Ooh," Mokuba's eyes lit up. "Is it a rubber ducky?" Seto smiled.  
"Go ahead and see." The box then started to move. Mokuba cautiously opened it to see the box was a little white rabbit.  
"Oh!" Mokuba picked up the rabbit. "This is even better than a whole case of rubber duckies!" The rabbit twitched his ear. All the children at the party closed in on Mokuba; they wanted to pet the rabbit.  
"I thought you might want one, especially since I have been busy these past few weeks putting in late nights at the office." Mokuba hugged him.  
"Thank you," he replied. "This is the best present ever."  
"You are welcomed. So what are you going to name it?" Mokuba shrugged. "Well whatever it is it will be a good one."  
"How about Red Eyes White Rabbit?" Seto smiled at Mokuba's suggestion.  
"Well you don't want to alienate your friends. Why don't you get back to the party? I'll be back later on; some things at KaibaCorp require my attention." Mokuba turned back and walked towards the children.  
"Thanks big brother, you are the best." Seto smiled because he knew he made Mokuba really happy.  
  
***  
  
Later on that night Mokuba brushed his teeth, the sat the rabbit cage on his dresser facing him and went to bed. When he woke up in the middle of the night and looked over at his dresser. His eyes adjusted to the darkness. Mokuba then realized his pet rabbit was no longer in its cage. "Oh no!" He pouted, "Its gone." He then looked under his bed, but saw no rabbit. "Where did it go?" Mokuba opened his bedroom door and crept down the stairs. "Here rabbit, rabbit," he called to it. "This is hopeless." He hung his head. Then from the corner of his eye he saw it. Quickly Mokuba ran after the rabbit, but it was to fast for him. "Rabbit!" Mokuba shouted after it. "If I lose you, Seto will be pissed off for sure." He chased after it until Seto came home.  
"What are you doing up so late?"  
"No, don't open the door," Mokuba yelled. "The rabbit." Seto looked down in time to see the rabbit hop past him and out the door. "Oh no!"  
"I'll get it," Seto replied. Both Kaiba brothers chased after the rabbit. Where did it go?" They looked around, but then all of a sudden the outside lights went out.  
"On nuts!" Mokuba exclaimed. "We will never find him in the dark."  
"Don't worry Mokuba, we will find him in the morning. Now let's go back in the house." He took his little brother by the hand to lead him through the darkness. Seto then stopped.   
"What is it?" Mokuba asked.  
"That's odd; the house seems further away," Seto replied. He looked around, but saw nothing but the darkness around them. With their vision impaired, the brothers started walking at a slower pace. They did not know that they were getting closer to a giant hole in the ground. As they walked Seto fell down the hole taking Mokuba with him. They saw a Time Wizard turning back the years right before their eyes as they were falling. The wizard's light was so intense that they had to shield their eyes. When they reached bottom they were in a corner of a strange room. The room was empty save a table in the center of room and two mysterious doors. On the table was an old lamp and a bottle that read 'drink me'; the bottle had strange glowing liquid inside.  
"Where are we?" Mokuba asked.  
"I don't know; it is not my underground lab that's for sure." Seto looked down at his brother. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," he replied. Seto helped him up. "I wonder where those doors lead?"  
"I don't know, but there is only one way to find out." Seto walked over to the table and saw the lone key. He felt that the key would unlock one of the doors, but which one? He studied the doors; he was unsure if any of the doors would lead back to the surface. "Let's see what if the key fits in this door." Seto turned the key in the lock; the door opened.  
  
Meanwhile Mokuba was looking at the strange liquid in the bottle. There was something about it which seemed to draw his attention. He took the bottle in his hands. Mokuba saw that underneath the bottle the was a small key which pointed towards a darkened corner. "I wonder what is in that corner," he said to himself. His curiosity made him take the key and the bottle with him to investigate. After a closer inspection he saw that in that corner was another door; it was like the others, save it was only 16 inches high. The tiny key would be a perfect fit, he thought. He took the key and tried it in the door. It opened. Mokuba saw that on the other of the tiny door was a garden. "Wow," he sighed. "I wish I could get in there." He then looked at the bottle. "I wonder what this does?" He uncorked it and took a sniff. It smelled like watermelon bubble gum.  
  
Will little Mokuba drink the contents of the bottle?  
What did Seto see behind his door?  
Will the Kaiba brother ever get out of that place?  
Check out the next chapter! 


	2. In The Garden

****  
Author's note: Sorry folk it took me so long to post this. I was suffering from a wicked case of writer's block. Then after writer's block I was busy and after I was busy I had computer issues. Now that I have some time... not much I quickly typed out chapter 2 and will work on Chapter 3 over the weekend. Oh yeah I did get the movie cartoon and the movie with Whoopie Goldberg mixed up so from time to time it will be a combo of both. Anyways I didn't claim to make this an accurate re-telling of Alice in Wonderland so don't flame me to death.  
  
Enjoy!  
****  
  
Seto turned around to see Mokuba shrink. "Mokuba!" He caught the bottle before it was shattered on the floor. "Where are you?" It did not occur to Seto that his brother was now an inch tall. He turned to see that the door he was trying to open was now partially ajar. "Mokuba are you in there?" No answer. Seto opened the door to see a dark distorted looking forest. He looked around. On top of a branch sat a big orange cat. It appeared to be grinning at him. He thought he was seeing things. "Cat's don't grin; that's ridiculous," he grumbled to himself.  
"Meow," the cat addressed Seto. It hopped from branch to branch until it reached him.  
"What are you smiling at?" He scowled. The cat did not reply. "Ha, ha." Seto laughed bitterly. "It thought so, cat's don't smile and they don't talk either. What a worthless creature you are." He laughed coldly.  
"But indeed we do. I'm a treasure cat," the cat replied with a husky Hungarian accent. It rubbed up against his leg. Seto kicked at it.  
"If you can talk then tell me where is my little brother." The cats backed off then proceed to leap on him. Seto backed away but before the cat could make contact with him it disappeared. "Where did it go?" He scanned the nearby trees to see the Chesire Cat smiling at him again. "Stop these games and tell me where is Mokuba!"  
'Follow my paw," the cat purred. It pointed its paw west, down a road that led deeper into the forest. Then the cat disappeared. Seto was angry, baffled and most of all he just realized he was lost.  
  
***  
  
Mean while Mokuba was in a bright and cheerful garden. As he was walking around, he quickly realized that he getting nowhere in the garden. "It would be nice to be big," he replied. Then he remembered something from a fairy-tale his brother told him a long time ago. Mokuba quickly started to think tall thoughts and was immediately returned to his normal size. With his new height he was able to appreciate the garden and see the sun and the puffy white clouds. He then started exploring the garden. While exploring, Mokuba stumbled across the Mad Hatter, the March Hare and the Door Mouse. "Excuse me, where am I?" He asked.  
"Are you lost?" The March Hare replied.  
"Have some tea," the Mad Hatter gave him a cup. Mokuba shook his head. "That is peculiar, you came to a tea party and you don't want tea." The March Hare passed his cup and saucer to the Mad Hatter.  
"Only half a cup for me," he replied. The Mad Hatter took a butter knife and cut the cup and the saucer in half; then he poured the tea inside the damaged cup.  
"CLEAN CUPS!" The Mad Hatter, March Hare and the Door Mouse shouted. They grabbed Mokuba by the arm and ran down the long table to new place settings.  
"You must have came for the chit chat," the March Hare replied. Mokuba shook his head.  
"Then you came for the music," the Hatter replied; then started to sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". The March Hare cheered him on, while Mokuba twiddled his thumbs. "Twinkle twinkle little bat, oh how I wonder where you're at." He continued the song. As the next stanza continued, Mokuba was furious since they were carrying on like a bunch of fools. "Oh no, I forgot the next stanza. What rhymes with bat?"  
"Everyone knows bat rhymes with the word cat," Mokuba replied.  
"Oh no!" The two characters exclaimed. "Don't say that word!"  
"CAT!" The door mouse jumped and started running on the table causing the plates, dishes and silverware to fly in all directions.  
"Quick boy give me the jam," the Mad Hatter told Mokuba. "That will stop him, if we jam his nose." Mokuba gave them the jam. The March Hare caught the little mouse. Then the mad hatter put jam its nose.  
"Twinkle twinkle little star, oh how I wonder where you are." The door mouse recited while on the verge of falling asleep. "Twinkle twinkle," were its last words while it took shelter in the teapot and went to sleep. The Mad Hatter sighed and the March Hair looked at his cup.  
"Do you think it's time for clean cups?" The hare asked. The hater shook his head.  
"Excuse me, but where am I?" Both characters looked at Mokuba with twisted grins.  
"Wonderland," the hatter and hare replied. The door mouse peeked out of the teapot and replied.  
"Twinkle twinkle," then retreated.  
"Wonderland," Mokuba exclaimed. "Where is Alice?"  
"Somewhere, nowhere at all," the hatter replied. "Around, over, under, anywhere actually." The hatter poured him a cup of tea.  
"But I don't want tea," he replied. Mokuba had, had his fill of their insanity. "Something is wrong with you guys. You are all mad!" The mad hatter and the hare jumped from the table shaking in fear of the angry Mokuba.  
"That's not nice," the Door Mouse replied.  
"You hurt the hatter's feelings," the March Hare replied.  
"Have some tea. Calm down sport." The hatter poured him a cup.  
"I don't want any!" Mokuba shouted, then stormed off in a huff. The hare, the rabbit and the mouse hid underneath the table.  
  
***  
  
Over at the other side of Wonderland, Seto wandered deeper in to the dark woods. He heard the sounds of the wildlife. As he walked farther, he was distinctly sure that he heard the sounds of a horse approaching. Seto looked around to see a dark knight in full armor mounted on a large black horse. At the same time the knight saw Seto and charged in his direction. Seto thought fast. He ran to the nearest tree with a low branch. When the knight got close enough, Seto swung from the branch and knocked the knight off of its horse. He saw an opportunity and jumped on the horse. He figured that he could find his brother faster if he could cover more ground. The knight tried to run after him, but failed. Seto galloped away at breakneck speed with the wind in his hair and his trench coat flaring out behind him dramatically. (What a sight huh?)   
  
Seto continued his search until his horse came to a halt. "Where am I", he looked around, "Where is this place?" He tried to make his horse move, but it did not budge. "C'mon you lazy horse," he pulled at its reigns.  
"That's no way you make a horse move," a voice with a rich Hungarian accent told Seto.  
"Dang Chesire Cat!" Seto shouted, "Where are you?" He looked around, but saw no one.  
"Questions, questions," the cat replied. "Well one question at the time. You are in Wonderland and where am I you asked." It then chuckled the trailed off it a fit of mad laughter. "I am Here!" The horse jumped. In front of Seto was the Chesire Cat.   
"Meow," the cat replied with a flirtatious smile. "It's me again handsome!" Then the cat disappeared only to reappear perched on a nearby branch. "Still looking for your little brother?"  
"Do you know where he is?" Seto asked. The cat nodded.  
"He's that little boy with the long bushy black hair that kind of looks like you?"  
"Yes," Seto replied, "Have you seen him?"  
"No," the cat said.  
"I thought you said you knew where he was."  
"I do, but I haven't seen him." Seto scowled. The cat grinned wickedly. "Catch me!" It yelled and then jumped off the branch. It headed straight for Seto. "Meow!" Seto froze. He was so angry. The cat then disappeared before it reached him. Only its smile appeared in the sky. The horse jumped again, almost throwing Seto.  
"What the," he gasped. "Stop playing games with me and give me a straight answer. Where is Mokuba?"  
"Meow," the cat replied. "He's watching Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb battle outside the forest.  
"And where is that?"  
"That way," the cat turned to face another road. Seto looked at the Chesire Cat then galloped down the road. He did not know whether to trust the cat, but he had no choice. He had to find Mokuba before he could go home.  
  
***  
  
Mokuba wandered Wonderland aimlessly. Then from out of nowhere the white rabbit shot out in front of him. "Rabbit!" He exclaimed, "Come back!" The rabbit turned around.  
"Have you seen my gloves, Gladis?" The rabbit asked.  
"No and I'm not a girl. My name is Mokuba." He replied. "Have you seen my big brother?"  
"Tall chap, about yeah high, blue trench coat with brown hair and blue eyes?"  
"Yes, that's him."  
'No, I haven't seen him," the rabbit replied. "Now excuse me. I have to get my gloves." The rabbit took out a golden pocket watch and checked the time. "Oh dear oh dear," it replied. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late for a very important date. No time to say hello." It waved bye bye. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Mokuba could not help himself, he laughed at the rabbit's distress.  
"Can you help me find my brother?"  
"I'll keep an eye out for him." The rabbit then hopped away quickly. Mokuba struggled to keep up, but he lost the rabbit again.  
"Awww man!" He pouted, and then set on a large rock in the middle of nowhere. "At this rate I'll never find Seto." He then started to cry.  
"Don't cry," a strange voice said.  
"What?" Mokuba replied. He quickly dried his eyes. "Who said that?" He tried to find the source of the voice, but saw no one.  
"ME!" Another voice shouted. Mokuba walked around. As he turned to face the rock he saw two bald odd-looking men. The first man had the words "Tweedle Dee" and the other man had "Tweedle Dumb" written in red letters on their white tee shirts. He sighed they looked so peculiar. They did not look very friendly or sane, Mokuba took a step backward, but the men flipped forward and landed only an arms reach away from him.  
"What do you want?" Mokuba asked. The two bald guys turned to look at each other then nodded in unison.  
"What do you want?" They asked Mokuba. Mokuba pouted.  
"Have you seen my brother?" Mokuba took out a picture of Seto. The men shook their heads.  
"Have you seen my brother?" They replied.  
"You aren't my brother," Mokuba shouted, getting frustrated.  
"You aren't my brother," both Tweedle Dee and Dumb shouted back.  
"I want Seto!" He balled up his hands and stumped his feet. Mokuba threw a hissy fit. "I want Seto!"  
"I want Seto," the men answered Mokuba. They then mimicked Mokuba's tantrum. When he saw this he stopped.  
"Is that all you can do? You just repeat what I say." Mokuba asked. The men nodded.  
"Oh yeah, but we can taunt you from a far." Tweedle Dumb replied.  
"Stop it brother!" Tweedle Dee scolded. "The kid did not say that. We are only suppose to repeat what was spoken."  
"Oh yeah!" Tweedle Dumb replied. "We started repeating people after everyone complained about our constant rhyming."  
"They said it was annoying the hay feathers out of them. "Tweedle Dee replied.  
"Don't forget the aerobatics, they didn't like that either Tweedle Dumb."  
"Dox, you are Dee and I am Dumb."   
"Ah!" Tweedle Dee replied. "Don't ever call me that!"  
"Sorry brother," Tweedle Dumb replied. "I forget a bunch of irritated YGO fans wanted to kick our sorry buts if we ever show our faces again." Tweedle Dee nodded. Mokuba blinked; he did not know what to make of the pair.  
"Stop before you wake it," replied Tweedle Dee.  
"Sorry," his brother replied. The men finally stopped bickering. "Hey kid what did you say last?"  
"I want Seto," Mokuba replied.  
"Thanks!"  
"I want Seto!" They shouted.  
"But I don't see how you two are going to help me find him that way. All you are doing is repeating after me." Mokuba tried to reason with them, but they were stupid and beyond all levels of comprehension. They quickly repeated Mokuba's statements. "Stop that, that's annoying!"  
"Sorry," Tweedle Dumb replied.  
"You did it again! What are you a moron?" Tweedle Dee replied.  
"I challenge you to a duel!" Tweedle Dumb shouted. Then he looked at Mokuba. "I want Seto."  
"Oh boy," Mokuba replied. "And why do you want Seto?"  
"Pegasus fired my brother and I," Tweedle Dumb replied. "If we find your brother then maybe he can get us jobs at KaibaCorp." Both men did a somersault and posed.  
"Aren't you going to duel?" Mokuba asked Tweedle Dee and Dumb. "I want to see how it goes between you two dummies."  
"No, this is Dumb and I am Dee."  
"Whatever!"  
"Whatever," they joyously shouted. Then both Tweedle Dee and Dumb started to duel.  
  
***  
  
As Seto cleared the forest he saw a sign that read "Tolgey Wood." He continued to gallop down the path on horseback. His hair was still blowing and his coat was still flaring out. "Mokuba," he shouted. Seto looked around, but did not see his brother anywhere. "Mokuba," he called, but his brother was not nearby. The surroundings flew by Seto like lightening; he was riding so fast atop the midnight colored horse. As he reached the end of the path he saw that all that was now before him was an empty meadow. The horse stopped again. Seto tried to make the horse move, but it would not budge. He dismounted and led the horse off the path. As the horse's huff crossed the end of the road it turned into a hog. "What?" He jumped back. His once mighty steed was now a spotted fat little pig. Seto knew this was bad. With his horse now a pig, he had to search for his brother on foot.  
  
What will wake up if the Paradox Brothers continue to bicker?  
Why can't someone get the Chesire Cat fixed?  
Will Seto find Mokuba?  
And where is Alice?  
Check Out Chapter 3! 


	3. Enter the Red Eyes Black Dragon

For a while, Mokuba watched Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb have a duel, but things were going from bad to worse to really lame. The pair started to argue about rules, regulations, restrictions and other things. "It's my turn!" Tweedle Dumb shouted. "And that is my Sanga, until I see a Change of Heart he's staying with me!"  
"Well brother your Suijin is no more."  
"What about Waboku?"  
"Magic Jammer or do I use Seven Tools?" The two continued to argue and give menacing stares. Mokuba grew tired of their bickering as well as their back flipping and cartwheels." Someone stop this chain and call an attack already," Mokuba exhaled. "Tweedle Dee's previous attack was called about a half hour ago and you both are playing by some pretty bogus rules."  
"Well Para's cheating!"  
"No I'm not Dox, so just deal with it; you stink at Duel Monsters."  
"Hey! Well everyone knows I carry you in the duels when we are paired up!"  
"No brother it is I!" The other brother shouted.  
"So far you both stink! If it wasn't for your gate guardian pieces, that over grown worm and monster tamer you would just be attacking with Hane-Hanes, Magician of Faiths and Fire Grass; which is pretty lame since there are no Gravity Binds or Messenger of Peaces in play." Mokuba got up and assumed his spoiled brat stance. "This duel is no fun to watch. All you do is argue and none of you can play any better than the other." He then started to walk away when both Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb hugged each other and cried. Their sobbing grew louder and echoed throughout the woods. Mokuba shook his head in disbelief, but then the sobs of the men were broken by a loud screech.  
"Ahh!" Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee screamed in high pitched little girl voices. "It's awake!" Both men jumped up from their game causing their cards to scatter. Suddenly a pair of red eyes appeared in the darkened tree topped sky.  
"What is that?" Mokuba shouted. The winged beast came into view; it was a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Wow!" He exclaimed, he could hardly believe his eyes. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb screamed again. The Red-Eyes swooped down and breathed an inferno of flames at the brothers.  
"Run!" Tweedle Dee shouted, but Tweedle Dumb had fainted. "Dumb wake up!" He shouted, but it was too late. The red eyes swooped down and devoured Tweedle Dumb while Tweedle Dee and Mokuba ran for dear life.  
"If only I were smaller," Mokuba replied, "Do you know how to shrink? It would be a great time to change size right about now. We could run into an ant hole or something since all this running is tiring me out." Tweedle Dee shrugged.  
"Do you think the Red-Eyes ate his fill yet?" Tweedle Dee asked; Mokuba shook his head. As the two continued to flee their legs grew heavier and heavier until they bucked under them from exhaustion.  
"It's no use we have to stand and fight!" Mokuba picked up a stone and threw it at the dragon. Tweedle Dee coward behind Mokuba. "It's not going to eat me without a fight!" Mokuba tossed another stone. "I wish Seto were here. He would sick his Blue-Eyes on this over grown fire bag." The Red-Eyes looked at little Mokuba and cocked its head. Then it took a few steps towards them and stopped when he was met with another stone. Mokuba was stunned, Tweedle Dee was on the verge of fainting.  
"Ouch! Stop that!" The dragon replied. "That stings! You could put out someone's eye or damage someone's wings!"  
"Sorry," Mokuba replied.  
"Ahhh!" Tweedle Dee screamed.  
"You," shouted the dragon. Finally Tweedle Dee fainted.  
"What the," Mokuba mouthed at the sight. The dragon then took flight and blew its fiery breath towards the unconscious Tweedle Dee. Mokuba jumped out of the way just in the nick of time.  
"At last! I finished the Paradox brothers!" The dragon landed, but Mokuba had hid behind a nearby tree. "You can come out now; they are no more."  
"Why did you kill them?"  
"Why not? All they do is rhyme, repeat and argue. Now finally I can get some sleep!" Just then Tweedle Dumb stumbled out from behind a tree. He then saw his charred brother.  
"BROTHER!" He cried, and then he quickly sat Tweedle Dee up. "Speak to me." He slapped his face and started to swat him around. Mokuba stared wide-eyed. "Tweedle Dee!" Tweedle Dumb cried out in hysteria. "You can't be dead! NOO!!!"  
"Yes," replied Tweedle Dee. "I am dead. He sat up and dusted himself off. Mokuba blinked and rubbed his eyes. The dragon recoiled in terror.  
"You're alive," Mokuba and the dragon shouted.  
"No, we are dead," Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb replied. "You killed my brother." They started holding each other and crying again.  
"Here, boy," the dragon beckoned to Mokuba. "Give me a stone, a really big heavy one. I don't know if I can kill two birds with one stone, but let's see if I can kill two imbeciles."  
"Don't hurt them," he protested. "They are stupid and cannot possibly harm anyone." The dragon sighed; its breath set a small nearby shrub on fire.  
"I guess you are right," the dragon replied. "So what do I do with you then?" You are to puny to be an appetizer." Mokuba thought quickly and replied.  
"Well how about you help me find my brother; then you would be far away from Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dim-wit?"  
"Who is your brother, boy?"  
"Seto Kaiba," he replied. "Have you seen him?" The dragon shook his head. "Then how about I climb on your back so you can fly me around to look for him?"  
"My back, but my wings are there. How about I hold you in my hand instead?"  
"Okay, but don't drop me!" The dragon quickly scooped Mokuba up in his clawed hand and then took flight. Mokuba was amazed at how fast the Red-Eyes could fly. They were at very high altitude in a matter of seconds. He was up so high that, he got a birds eye of Wonderland, but he was too high up to see the people beneath him. "Dragon, I can't see anything. We are too high up.:" The dragon then glided gently down and landed. He dropped Mokuba feet first on solid land.  
"Who is this?" A voice behind Mokuba asked.  
"A boy," the dragon replied. "I found him with the Tweedle Paradox Brothers." The voice soon giggled angelicly. "The boy is looking for his brother mistress." Mokuba turned around and before him he saw a green-eyed strawberry blonde girl about his age. She had to be the creator of Wonderland.  
"Alice," Mokuba said in awe. The girl giggled again at his expression. The dragon walked behind Alice and went to sleep.  
"Yes, I am Alice, but this is the first time someone was this happy to meet me." She replied, "So who are you?"  
"My name is Mokuba Kaiba."  
"Kaiba! Isn't your brother that dreamy Seto Kaiba, the former world champion of duel monsters?"  
"Yes," Mokuba nodded. "Can you help me find him. We got separated when we entered Wonderland."  
"Seto Kaiba is here!" She shrieked and jumped up and down with joy. "I'm a big fan." She hugged Mokuba causing him to jump up with her. "We got to find him!" She took Mokuba by the hand and pulled him closely behind her. "Dragon, I'll see you later," she shouted at the Red-Eyes, but it was fast asleep and snoring.  
  
***  
  
Seto walked on leaving his pig where it had transformed. The Chesire cat soon appeared. "What happened to the horse?"  
"It turned into a pig," Seto replied solemnly."  
"Tisk tisk! I knew a steed like that was a road hog." It then appeared in front of Seto, but he took no notice. "What's wrong?"  
"I am having a hard time finding my brother."  
"Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee are just over there." The cat ran ahead, urging Seto to follow it. Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee at this time were still crying and holding each other. They did not see Seto or the Chesire cat walking over to them.  
"Who are these losers?"  
'This is Tweedle Dee," the Chesire cat pointed to the man on the left, "And this is Tweedle Dumb." Seto walked over to Tweedle Dumb and grabbed him by the collar.  
"This can go two different ways. It can go the easy way or the hard way. So I ask you in advance which way do you want?"  
"Easy?" Tweedle Dumb replied, "No hard, wait easy! NO!" He thought about it. "What was the question again?"  
"Where is Mokuba?" Seto demanded, he tightened his grip on Tweedle Dumb. "Tell me you miserable excuse for a man or else I'll drop you were you stand."  
"What is a Mokuba?" Tweedle Dumb asked.  
"He's my brother you idiot. He's about yeah high, big blue eyes, bushy black hair and he's eight years old."  
"You mean he's a little boy or a Red-Eyes Black Dragon? I get the two confused all the time."  
"A dragon took him," Tweedle Dee replied. "It flew off that way."  
"Are you Seto Kaiba?" Tweedle Dumb asked.  
"Does it matter?" Seto responded. Both Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee nodded.  
"Please give us jobs. Pegasus fired my brother and I." Tweedle Dumb plead. "We have a deck with the unstoppable Gate Guardian."  
"Unstoppable huh?" Seto laughed. "Do you know how pathetic you guys are ?"  
"Hey!" Tweedle Dumb interjected. "Don't we suppose to be rhyming or repeating? I forget."  
"So will you hire us?" Tweedle Dee asked.  
"Don't waste my time," Seto walked away and the Chesire cat followed. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb turned to each other and devised a plan. They were determined to get employed by KaibaCorp.  
  
"So where do you think Mokuba is right now?" The Chesire cat asked. Seto shrugged. "Then where are we going?"  
"I don't even know where we are now," Seto replied.  
"Well since the Red-Eyes is Alice's pet, then it probably took him to her."  
"And where is that?"  
"The mouth of Wonderland, the Dragon's rock. It's over there." The cat pointed with its long bushy tail to the towering mountain range that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "But Alice should be in a cave not to far from the land so we don't have to go to the peak."  
"Show me the way cat," Seto responded; the cat ran ahead.  
  
Will Seto find Mokuba?  
Will Mokuba and Alice find Seto? "What are Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb up to?  
Check out Chapter 4! 


	4. Alice vs Seto

"Alice," Mokuba asked. "Where are we going?"  
"To a high place," she pointed. "If we can get to the top of that small mountain we should see about a few good kilometers."  
"But I'm afraid of heights!"  
"Why," Alice asked.  
"I don't want to fall down and go splat!"  
"Silly silly boy," she laughed. "You forget where we are. This is Wonderland, if you fall you will fall up." She grabbed Mokuba's hand and led him to the edge of cliff. "Do you trust me?" She asked.  
"Does it matter what I answer?" He replied. Alice shook her head and then she jumped off the ledge. Mokuba screamed, he had to close his eyes. The ground was coming up at him quickly and he dreaded when they would meet it, but when his feet touched solid ground he was unharmed.  
"See you are in one piece," Alice replied to the shaken boy. "Are you alright?" Mokuba was still in shock. "You big baby; you are just fine! She nudged him.  
"WOW! We can see just about all of Wonderland from here" Mokuba replied once he came to. Alice Nodded. They then continued to look out until they spotted a tall stranger with brown hair and a dark blue trench coat. "It's him! It's Seto." Mokuba exclaimed. "And he's coming this way!"  
"He is?" Alice sighed. "At last! I really want to meet him!"  
"So how do we get down from here?"  
"We climb down." She told him.  
"If we can fall up then isn't there another way to get down?" Alice shook her head. "How about jumping down instead of jumping up?"  
"No, that is too normal." She took Mokuba by the hand again. "C'mon follow me; I think I know where your brother is going?"  
  
***  
"Brother, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tweedle Dumb said.  
"Brother, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tweedle Dee replied. Then his brother Tweedle Dumb repeated him and he repeated Tweedle Dumb again. After an hour, both men forgot what they were thinking and more importantly forgot what they were repeating. Finally, they took a deep breath.  
"If we tell the queen that Seto Kaiba is here she won't be able to resist challenging him to a duel.''   
"True brother, but there is one problem."  
"What is that?"  
"So what if it makes the queen happy? Why will Seto help us?"   
"Because lame brain, we will delivered him to the queen who sent him home."  
"Why would she send him home? She really wants to meet him."  
"Because the queen is going to challenge Seto to a duel. When he wins the queen will grant him safe passage home since she wants to remain the best duelist in Wonderland."  
"That's real smart Tweedle Dumb; now I understand. So after he beats the queen then we can ask him for jobs at KaibaCorp?" He replied. "But what if he loses?"  
"Seto lose?! Never! Besides the queen will reward us generously just for delivering him."  
"Brother?"  
"Yes, Brother?"  
"Why did we stop repeating?"  
"I don't know. I forgot." Tweedle Dumb replied. Tweedle Dee quickly repeated Tweedle Dumb.  
  
***.  
"Do you want to duel me Seto Kaiba?" Alice asked with an air of defiance.  
"You want me to duel you?" Seto asked in a smug astonishment.  
"Yes," she replied. "Or are you scared?"  
"Scared?" Seto laughed. "Look kid I'm considered to be among the top duelist in the world."  
"And I'm Alice, the creator of Wonderland."  
"Please Seto," Mokuba asked. "Alice is your biggest fan."  
"All the girls say that."  
"But I'm no ordinary girl."  
"Please Seto," Mokuba begged. He then got a hold of Seto's leg and sat on his foot. Seto tried to shake him off, but Mokuba would not let go. Alice soon seized hold of Seto's other leg.  
"Please Mr. Kaiba! I have my deck in my pocket and all of Wonderland is one big dueling arena."  
"Seto!" Mokuba whined and then took a deep breath.  
"NO! Mokuba, you better not hold your breath!"  
"It appears that way Mr. Kaiba and in a minute he will be turning blue." Alice replied coolly. Seto tried to walk, but with both children holding tightly to his legs, he tipped over and fell. Mokuba and Alice still held their ground and did not budge. As his face turned from bright red to purple and then to blue, Seto look into his pleading eyes.  
"Okay I'll duel Alice," he replied in a defeated voice. Both children released his legs.  
"Yay!" They cheered. "You're the best."  
  
***  
  
"Your Majesty, your faithful servants humbly beg you for your audience." Tweedle Dumb greeted the queen. Tweedle Dee quickly repeated him. Then Tweedle Dee did a back flip, but his brother did not join him. He remember the queen's temper and her fondness for executions.  
"Get to the point!" Rebecca demanded. She clutched her teddy bear. "You are giving my teddy a headache!"  
"A thousand pardons," Tweedle Dee replied.  
"But we cannot do them al in the time allotted." Tweedle Dumb said.  
"Your Majesty Seto Kaiba in Wonderland we've spotted."  
"Oh no!" The queen shrieked. "Not the rhyming! If you keep that up I'll have your head!" Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb started to shake and quiver.  
"Dispatch your men my queen." Tweedle Dee replied, but instead of trying to rhyme Tweedle Dumb repeated his brother. The queen was growing impatient with them. She started to twirl one of her ponytails around her finger.  
"And allow us to lead them. We will find Kaiba."  
"I know you will," she replied shrilly. "Or else your heads will roll." She looked with contempt at the men before her. "And what do you ask for this service?" Tweedle Dee repeated her, but Tweedle Dumb elbowed him in the ribs. He did not want to lose his head for his brother's outburst.  
"Money," Tweedle Dumb replied. "And lots of it."  
"Power," Tweedle Dee replied. "We need some respectable jobs."  
"And what can you do? What skills do you have?"  
"Skills, what are those?" Tweedle Dumb asked.  
"We are dueling experts, we have the gift of gab which includes off beat rhyming and we are also talented acrobats." Tweedle Dee replied.  
"We are dueling experts, we have the gift of gab which includes off beat rhyming and we are also talented acrobats." Tweedle Dumb repeated, but stopped when his brother elbowed him again.  
"Fine, money and jobs." The queen shrilly screamed. "But that is if you come back successful. If you do not deliver Kaiba to me then....."  
"Rebecca dear," the king cut into the conversation. "How about you have Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee paint the white roses in the royal garden red instead of cutting off their heads. There are several men outside right now painting them."  
"White roses!" She screamed. "I wanted red!" She pounded her fist on the thrown. "Who planted the white roses?" As soon as she said that, the royal gardener cowered in the crowd. The queen saw his response and gave him the pointy finger of death. "Off with his head!" She shrieked. The royal executioner separated himself from the crowd and carried off the gardener. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb watched in pure terror and cowered together. Rebecca turned back to them. "Why are you still here? Bring back Kaiba or else!"  
"Yes, Your Majesty," the two frightened men replied. They then ran for the door.  
"Oh and one more thing," the queen added. "Take the secondary royal guards with you."  
  
***  
Alice and Seto started their match. Seto figured he would go easy on Alice for Mokuba's sake. On her opening move, she placed one monster card and magic card face down. Seto quickly played Saggi the Dark Clown, equipped with a negative energy generator then attacked Alice's face down monster. To his dismay, the face down monster was a Man Eater Bug. "I thought you wouldn't have fell for that." Alice laughed, having the early lead.  
"I end my turn," Seto quickly placed one magic card and one trap face down. "It's just like an amateur to celebrate a small victory even if it was drawing first blood. But what really matters is if you can keep up your advantage." She smiled nonchalantly and drew another card; then played another monster in defense and placed one trap card face down on the field. Alice was waiting for Seto to call an attack so she could play her face down Mirror Force. Seto knew she placed a trap for him so he placed a counter trap card on the field. He was waiting to draw a Blue Eyes. So he placed one monster in defense mode and ended his turn.  
  
The two continued to put monsters in defense mode each turn instead of calling an attack. Alice gained better cards in each draw and was now waiting for Seto to summon his Blue Eyes White Dragon. Finally, Seto stopped using his throwaway monsters. He played a Judge Man by tributing a face down monster and then he called an attack. Alice activated Mirror Force, but Seto had anticipated a move like that and countered it with his face down Trap Master. He then ended his turn by activating Defense Paralysis. Alice's plan was coming undone. She did not draw a card she needed and she now could no longer put monsters in defense mode. So instead of playing another monster, she placed Chorus of Sanctuary on field to protect the remaining monsters she had and ended her turn. She wanted to be beaten by Seto's Blue Eyes, but she could barely hold her own with his Judge Man. He then used Invigoration on Judge Man and destroyed another one of Alice's face down monsters. She was down to three monsters. Meanwhile Mokuba watched the duel in anticipation. He was routing for Seto, but he really wanted Alice to win. On her next turn, she fissured the Judge Man and used Shadow of Eyes on one of Seto's face down monsters. It was a Lord of Dragons. She knew that Seto was going to bring out his dragons soon. In her hand she had a Seven Colored Fish, but debated whether to attack because leaving a monster in attack mode would leave her life points vulnerable. Alice then activated a dragon capture jar and decided to use the Seven Colored fish to take down the Lord of D, but to her dismay, Seto activated Waboku.  
"Can't you destroy one Lord of Dragons?" Seto gloated. He knew that if she was a good duelist then his Lord of D. was going to be destroyed soon. So far, he had only one Blue Eyes White Dragon in his hand; he could not successfully pull off his combo without another dragon type monster.  
"You just got lucky, but your luck will soon run out!" Alice pouted and then ended her turn once she figured out she could do nothing else. Seto then drew a Tri Horn Dragon; it was not a Blue Eyes, but he used his Lord of D. and Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon his lone Blue Eyes and Tri Horn dragons. Alice knew that the two face down cards were protection for his dragons. One of them had to be another Trap Master. She drew a Pot of Greed. With Pot of Greed in play, she drew a Raigeki and another throwaway monster. Mokuba and Seto knew she had to have drawn at least one good card that turn. Mokuba sat up in anticipation of Alice's comeback, while Seto mere watched on. Alice wanted to prove her worth to Seto. Quickly she activated Raigeki, but he used a Magic Jammer to counter Raigeki's devastating effect.  
  
With her two best magic and trap cards in the graveyard Alice knew the match would be over if she could not take out his Blue Eyes by means of an attack. Alice looked back at her hand; with the Lord of D. on the field none of her magic or traps could target Seto's dragons. She used Change of Heart on the Lord of D. since it was a spell caster and not a dragon type. Then she used Monster Recovery on it, which sent Seto's Lord of D. back to his deck and made his dragons vulnerable to Alice's Dragon Capture Jar. She then put back her hand and drew a new one. Her gambit brought her some time, but none of the cards she drew was strong enough to take out either dragon. She received a Magician of Faith, an Unhappy Maiden, Fissure, The Cheerful Coffin, Giant Rat and a Messenger of Peace. Alice had to use her Messenger of Peace to protect her monsters, but then she reluctantly placed her Unhappy Maiden in attack mode due to Defense Paralysis. She was hoping to tribute it for a more powerful monster.   
  
With a Messenger of Peace in play, none of Seto's dragons could attack her monsters since their attack points were well over the fifteen hundred limit, but he was unfazed by her amateur-stalling attempt. Seto drew another card and ended his turn. Mokuba knew the match was over once his brother drew Despell because his he always had a face down Trap Master when someone activates a Dragon Capture Jar. Alice looked at the score. It was a 2300 to 3900 and victory was resting on the next card she drew. In her deck, she knew that there was only monster that could defeat the Blue Eyes; it was her Shadow Ghoul. Unfortunately on her turn, Alice did not draw the Shadow Ghoul and there was nothing in her hand to back up her Messenger of Peace so she ended her turn. Seto then drew his next card; it was Despell. As he was about to obliterate the Messenger of Peace, he heard Mokuba cry out.  
"Let me go!" Mokuba protested.  
"Let me go!" Tweedle Dee taunted, by trying to mimic Mokuba pitch for pitch.  
"Mokuba!" Seto shouted, but before he could turn around a group of men wearing playing card costumes fell on him. One of the men grabbed Alice while another neatly gathered up their decks. Tweedle Dee laughed and continued to repeat Seto and Mokuba's last words. "Let Me Go!" Tweedle Dee repeated.   
"Mokuba!" Tweedle Dumb replied. They did not realize that everyone had left, but them.  
  
***  
  
Rebecca sat on her thrown dueling her teddy bear when Seto, Mokuba and Alice were present to her. Tweedle Dumb somersaulted and posted while his brother did the same, but accidentally tripped on his costume. "Tweedle Dee, I told you to practice more on your somersaults and less on your air rolls!"  
"Enough!" The queen shouted; Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee snapped to attention at the sound of her agitated voice. Rebecca hopped off her thrown and walked over to Seto. "So I finally meet the great Seto Kaiba."  
"Who are you? You look like a little girl obsessed with playing cards."  
"I'm Rebecca Hawkins, a decorated champion duelist and a child prodigy!"  
"Look little girl, shouldn't you be playing with your dolls or something?" Seto laughed, but Rebecca did not find his comment so amusing. She scowled. Mokuba perked up when he realized whom the little girl was.  
"Seto! She's the queen of hearts!" Mokuba shouted to his brother. Alice watched in the background because she knew she was safe. The queen would never cut her head off, but she was not so sure about the Kaiba brother's fate."  
"Look Mokuba, she could be Harpie Lady for all I care." Rebecca grew angrier.  
"But Seto," Mokuba replied. "She cuts off people's heads. The queen of hearts executes people everyday."  
"So my reputation precedes me," she smirked. A glimmer of pride showed in her big green eyes. "Then you should know my deck and dueling credentials are exemplary." Mokuba only gawked. He did not want her to lose her temper. "What's wrong with your brother? Is he dumb and mute?' Seto recoiled at her remark, but more men restrained him before he could act on his disgust.  
"Take that back Becky!" Alice snapped. "You are only baiting him. Either you challenge him to a duel or let us go!"  
"What makes you think I want to duel Kaiba?"  
"Isn't that why you brought us here?" Alice looked on. Mokuba turned to look at Alice defying and questioning the queen.  
"Yes, but I wanted to tell him," Rebecca had her teddy bear reply. Seto recoiled and Mokuba smacked his forehead at her cutezness.  
"Oh brother," he sighed.  
"Don't worry Mokuba, I won't let her talk about you that way." He stood up despite the big thugs were trying to hold him down. "If she wants a duel with me then she will get one"  
"Ooh such confidence," she had her teddy bear reply. She then walked over to Seto and faced him. "Do you think I should be scared of him Teddy?" Rebecca then shook her teddy bear's head and smiled. "I didn't think so either."  
"Your highness?" Tweedle Dee cut in.  
"What about our reward?" Tweedle Dumb asked.  
"You are still here?" She replied, "How about I let you keep your heads?!!"  
"How about I let you keep your head?" Tweedle Dee repeated to his brother. Tweedle Dumb nodded.  
"Yeah and some dancing girls?" He asked.  
"Yeah and some dancing girls!" Tweedle Dee repeated.  
"Oh yes and powerful jobs." Tweedle Dumb added.  
"Oh yes and powerful jobs." Tweedle Dee nodded.  
"Is there an echo in here?!!!" Rebecca screamed, her teddy bear nodded.  
"Now Rebecca, those men did deliver the Kaiba brothers to you," the king replied.  
"But Grandpa!" She shrieked and pouted. "They are giving me a headache!"  
"Grant Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb jobs as the Royal Gardener since the position has become vacant."  
"Grant Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb jobs as the Royal Gardener since the position has become vacant," Tweedle Dumb, replied. Tweedle Dee nodded, but then stopped before repeating the line.  
"Brother, do you remember what happened to the gardener?" Tweedle Dumb thought for a second, nodded and choked when he realized what his brother was hinting at.  
"Alright!" Rebecca replied. "Now let's duel!"  
"Why should he duel you?" Alice rebutted, "What is in it for him?"  
"They get to keep their heads!"  
"But they didn't do anything for you to execute them."  
"They broke my new law."  
"And that is?"  
"You have to register before you can enter Wonderland." Rebecca screamed, "And they did not register!"  
"When did that become a law," Alice questioned her.  
"Just now!" Rebecca folded her arms and then walked away. She had her teddy bear wave bye-bye to prisoners. Then two thugs took them away. "I'll be waiting in the garden Kaiba. I know you have your deck, so put together your strategies wisely. I've studied all of your duels"  
  
***  
  
"Be careful Mr. Kaiba, Becky may not look like it, but she's a very shrewd duelist."  
"Yeah Seto, the queen is a shrew and she can execute us on a mere whim."  
"Yeah she's a true goddess of whim," the Cheshire cat popped in and replied. "So this is Mokuba. I heard him all about Wonderland."  
"This is the Cheshire cat," Mokuba replied. "Why does it sound Hungarian and don't you suppose to be purple and have stripes?"  
"Me-ouch!" The cat tugged at its eyelid. "Nener nener nener!"  
"Cheshire!" Alice scolded. "Don't be rude. It wasn't nice of you to just pop in here unannounced." The cat meowed in defiance and disappeared only to have it eyes and smile remain.  
"Seto," the cat purred. "Kick that little brats butt! I can't stand the bee ouch!" The cat then let out a menacing laugh when its smile, whiskers and all disappeared.  
"You gotta like a cat like that!" Mokuba replied. Alice blushed politely while Seto paid no attention to the children and their antics with the Cheshire cat. He had a score to settle, he was not going to let anyone talk about his brother that way. Seto concentrated on putting together his strategies.  
  
Will Seto beat the queen of hearts?  
Will the Kaiba brothers keep their heads?  
Will Seto and Mokuba go home?  
Check out Chapter 5! The final Chapter 


	5. Seto vs The Queen of Hearts: End Game

Seto did a quick inventory of his deck and derived a couple strategies to pave the way for his ultimate dragon, but Seto did not think he needed it to beat the queen. After an hour Seto, Mokuba and Alice were escorted to the royal dueling arena. The area was the size of a stadium where all the spectators could watch the duel on giant screens and it had a holographic dueling system designed by KaibaCorp. Seto approached his dueling station and looked over at his pint-sized opponent. The queen of hearts was sitting on a small, but ornate thrown holding her teddy bear. "Are you ready to be beaten like you've never been beaten before Kaiba?"   
"Let's get this over with I'm a busy man." He scowled.   
"Alright!" She replied.   
"I'll make the first move then." Rebecca placed a Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode. Seto smirked and said under his breath.   
"Amateur" He then played his Battle Ox, which quickly took down the queen's monster. Rebecca searched her deck while Seto followed up by placing a magic card face down.  
"Oh no, you killed my Witchie." She cried and then played a Sangan equipped with a horn of the unicorn and attacked the Battle Ox. Both monsters were lost. She then placed one card face down and ended her turn. Seto drew his first Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but decided to play La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp and called it too attack. Rebecca knew Seto was going to call an attack so she flipped over Tribute to the Doomed, quickly killing La Jinn and saving her life points. She then played the Millennium Shield in defense and ended her turn.  
  
Alice and Mokuba sat in the bleachers watching the match. They cheered Seto from the distance, since the Mock Catapult Turtle, Major Caterpillar and the Griffin were sitting near the children, they all started to mimic Mokuba and Alice's cheering. Meanwhile on the queen's side of the arena the Mad Hatter and the March Hare were having another tea party, but stopped when the Mock Catapult Turtle started to sing. Everyone covered their ears, but the Mock Catapult Turtle continued to sing. Its song was simple but it was beginning to unnerve the spectators as well as the two duelists. Finally, the Door Mouse poked its head out of its teapot shelter and crawled up behind the singing turtle. The turtle swung around to see the Door Mouse. It then screamed a loud, "Bubonic Vermin," and then started to laugh. Everyone joined in the laughing and forgave the turtle since it was a kindly old creature, but the queen had enough outbursts. The commotion was disturbing her so she turned around and pointed her finger to the audience.  
"Off with their heads!" She shrieked once she found the source of the disorder. The royal executioner grabbed the Mock Catapult Turtle and the Door Mouse. Rebecca then turned her attention back to her hand and drew The Ring of Magnesium. The Ring of Magnesium was the card she wanted so she could do one of her favorite combos. Rebecca flipped over her Millennium Shield, equipped it with the ring and followed it up by summoning Cannon Soldier. Seto knew she was going to use her Cannon Soldier to launch a monster on her next turn, so he played his Lord of Dragons and the face down Flute of Summoning Dragon. The Lord of D. summoned Seto's first Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Tri Horn. Seto quickly used his Tri Horn to take out the shield and attacked the Cannon Soldier with his Blue-Eyes. Rebecca gawked realizing her failure. She expected Kaiba to hesitate because she was such a renowned duelist. Mokuba jumped up and shouted, "That's my big brother," while Alice daintily held the hem of her dress so it would not fly over her head while she jumped and cheered.  
"No! No! This is not how I had it planned," she screamed. She drew her next card. It was a Man Eater Bug. The card was not a contender against either dragons, but its effect would destroy the dragon who attacked it once she dealt with the Lord of Dragons. Rebecca quickly fissured the Lord of D, used Change of Heart on Seto's Blue-Eyes White Dragon and attacked the Tri Horn. The queen then ended her turn by tributing the Blue-Eyes to bring out her Shadow Ghoul. Alice wondered why Seto allowed the queen to use his Blue-Eyes against him, but continued to cheer anyway. She figured that Seto did not draw a card that was able to counter the queen's magic card or that he was not taking the match seriously. Either way the match was getting interesting.   
"Go! Seto! Go!" She gave into the frenzy all around her and cart wheeled. Her dress flew over her head, but no one around her seemed to have taken notice. Although when Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb saw Alice doing her cartwheel, they were furious. Alice smoothed out here hair, but saw it was a use. "I'll be right back," she told Mokuba. Mokuba was still working up the crowd; he notice Alice had left. She went off to the side and started to tidy herself up. Her hair was a mess and her ribbon had to be readjusted. It was not keeping her hair out of her eyes. She was still fixing her hair when when they approached her.  
"Hey! We do the acrobatics here Miss Missy!" Tweedle Dee grunted. He spun her around.   
"Hey! We do the acrobatics here Miss Missy!" Tweedle Dumb repeated. Alice looked up and saw that she was trapped. Both men were on either side of her. Mokuba and the remaining Wonderland characters were to busy watching the duel to see that she was in distress. Alice screamed, but Tweedle Dumb grabbed her and took her to the other side of the arena where her friends could not save her. They then got into their fighting stances, which so happened to look like their dueling poses. Tweedle Dee held Alice down while his brother was still back flipping, getting ready to strike her. At the same time Mokuba stopped cheering and looked around for Alice, but he did not see her. He was starting to have a bad feeling about her absence. When he was about to leave the area, he heard Alice's voice. Quickly he followed it.   
"Yeah! That will teach you!" Tweedle Dumb sneered as he struck her face.  
"Yeah! That will teach you!" His brother repeated. Tweedle Dumb started to back flip again, so Mokuba. took that opportunity to sneak behind Tweedle Dee since neither brother was paying attention.  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"   
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," both brother repeated in unison.   
"Mokuba!" Alice pleaded. "Save yourself." Both Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee repeated Alice, but he did not listen. He jumped on Tweedle Dee's back and pulled his ears. When Tweedle Dumb saw his brother being attacked, he let go of Alice and tried to remove Mokuba off his brother. Alice seized the opportunity and kicked Tweedle Dumb in the shin. He fell over, making it easy for Alice to punch him in the face. She then looked over to Mokuba who was still pulling Tweedle Dee's ears. Both children continued to assult the two men.  
  
Meanwhile Seto continued to battle the Queen of Hearts. Rebecca's Shadow Ghoul attacked Seto's face down Cyber Jar. She shrieked. With her Shadow Ghoul lost Rebecca's best monster was only a weak level 4 monster who's attack points depended on a coin toss. Rebecca drew another Witch of the Black Forest, Sangan, Doll Bait, Stuffed Animal and Goddess of Whim. Seto drew another Lord of D. and Flute of Summoning Dragon, Rude Kaiser, Mystic Horseman and his second Blue Eyes White Dragon. When Rebecca saw that Seto drew his signature card, a Lord of Dragons and the Flute of Summoning Dragon; she knew their match would be over in less than two turns. The queen had to come up with a strategy fast with the cards she had in her hand or else the match would go to Seto. Rebecca tossed a coin and called heads; then both players, played their level four and lower monsters. Since it was still Rebecca's turn she attacked one of Seto's face down monsters with her Goddess of Whim. The Goddess' attack strength was doubled because she called the coin toss correctly. When she saw the face down card that she destroyed was only the Mystic Horseman and not her intended target, the Lord of Dragons, she was furious. Rebecca ended her turn in a huff. She knew it was over; her Goddess could not stand up against a Blue-Eyes' attack. Seto drew his final Blue-Eyes White Dragon and tributed both his face down cards to bring it out. He then used the Flute of Summoning Dragon and Lord of D. to bring out the remaining Blue-Eyes. "This match is over!" Seto declared. "I didn't even need to counter any of your magic or trap cards because it would have been a waste of my time!" Rebecca winced, she did not want to be beaten so easily, but she had no magic or trap card that could save her. She pounded threw her teddy bear down on the ground. Her defeat was beyond crushing; it was humiliating. "You aren't even fit to challenge my little brother, let alone call yourself a renown duelist!" Seto added. Everyone in the dueling arena hushed and braced themselves for the dramatic end of the duel. "Blue-Eyes, White Lightening Attack!" Seto order his Blue Eyes to attack the queen's Goddess of Whim. Rebecca had no choice but to shield her eyes from the dragon's blast. When she looked back at the field, her Goddess of Whim was gone as well as her life points. The score was completely one sided; Seto won the duel.  
"Off with his head!" She pointed her finger at Seto. "Kaiba cheated! Off with his brother's head to!" Everyone looked; they were still in a daze by the humiliating defeat their queen had undergone. "What are you waiting for?" She picked up her teddy bear. "Off with their heads?" Finally, her guards fell on Seto, but he fought them off. At the same time Mokuba looked up from his fight with Tweedle Dee and saw the commotion.   
"Alice, let's go!" He shouted to her. Both Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb shook their fist as the two children fled. Mokuba and Alice took hands and ran towards Seto. During all the commotion, no one saw that the Cheshire cat had appeared in the sky. Rebecca screamed again.  
"Off with its head! Off with that cat's head!" She started to cry. "Grandpa, make it stop laughing at me!" The cat then poked out its tongue and gave her an extremely wet raspberry. All the guards turned their attention to the giant cat head in the sky, giving Seto, Mokuba and Alice time to fight their way out of the turmoil.  
"Where do we run to?" Mokuba asked.  
"This way," Alice replied. They ran into a nearby garden maze and then Alice instructed the Kaiba brothers to climb up the castle wall once they came across it. "We need to reach a high place," she told the pair. Seto did not know whether he could trust her, but he put her on his back and both him and Mokuba started to scale the wall. When they reached a window, Alice instructed them to climb inside. Precisely the same time they entered the castle a black vortex appeared in the sky. Mokuba immediately knew what Alice had planned. "We have to jump now." She told Seto. He backed away and walked over to the door. "Mr. Kaiba it's the only way." Alice pleaded. Seto opened the door to investigate the castle, but saw that a teem of guards were coming their way. He slammed the door and turned back around to see that Alice and Mokuba had jump out of the window. Instantaneously he ran over to the window, but did not see where they landed. Then he heard something slam into the door. Seto knew the guards would break down the door in a matter of minutes. He knew he had to jump. Without another moment's hesitation Seto closed is eyes and jumped out the window to follow his brother. When his feet touched solid ground, he opened his eyes and saw that he was on the roof of the castle. Alice and Mokuba were silently staring at him, waiting for him to speak. He started at both of them in disbelief.  
"Where do we go now?" Seto asked.  
"You have sullied the queen's pride; she will pursue you two no matter where you go in Wonderland."  
"What will happen if she cuts off our heads?" Mokuba asked. "Can't we just grow new ones?"  
"No, you will die just like if you were back in your reality," her voice trailed off. She then pointed towards the vortex. It had grown larger and it was starting to devour the clouds and block out the sun. "There is only one place for you to go." Everyone looked up. "Home," she replied. "This is the exit portal back to your reality. I have opened it for you." Alice solemnly told them.  
"What about you?" Mokuba asked. "Won't she take your head?"  
"No, I'm her sister and if she tried to cut off my head, grandpa would not allow it." Everyone then turned their attention back to the sky. The portal stopped growing and hung over them. "I'll miss you Mokuba?"  
"Maybe we will see each other again," he replied. Seto waited for the children to say their good-byes. Then from the corner of his eye, he saw the white rabbit that brought them to Wonderland. It hopped over to Alice. She picked it up and gave it to Mokuba.  
"Don't forget me and our little adventure in Wonderland!"  
"Time to go," Seto cut in.  
"Write to me at KaibaCorp." Mokuba replied.  
"I will, " Alice replied. She then kissed him on the cheek. Mokuba blushed. "Well your portal is waiting." She walked to the edge of the roof. "It's time to jump again, the guards will be here any minute." Seto scooped Mokuba up in his arms and jumped off the roof. As he looked up, he saw Alice looking down on them as they fell. He could also hear Mokuba crying softly as he waved to her. The last image Seto saw of Wonderland was that of Alice. She was waving to them while the guards surrounded her. Then everything faded to black as they fell into the portal.  
  
***  
  
"Seto," Mokuba called out. He stepped out of his virtual pod to see his brother was already up. "Seto!"  
"Yes, Mokuba?"  
"I want to go back to Wonderland and see if Alice is okay," he replied. Seto laughed; his brother still had tears his eyes.   
"Don't worry about her, she's fine." He assured him. "So what did you think about your birthday present?"   
"It rocks big brother!" Mokuba gave him two thumbs up. "How about we get a rabbit?" Seto smiled warmly.  
"I hope you like the birthday party I threw for you."  
"Party? What party?"  
"Everyone is waiting for you in the next room right now." He then gave him a cardboard box. Mokuba's eyes lit up.   
"Oh! Seto!?" Mokuba exclaimed. He gave him a hug.  
"That's not all. Aren't you going to open the box?" Mokuba gently shook the mysterious looking parcel. When he took off the lid, he saw a big white rabbit inside the box. Mokuba did not know what to say. The child stared wide-eyed. "Well get going Mokuba, you don't want to keep your friends waiting." Seto told him. Mokuba took the rabbit and entered the party. As he entered the room all of his friends yelled, "SUPRISE!", but Seto remained in the other room. He shut the door when he saw his brother's friends crowd around him. The room was sound proof so he would not be disturbed by the party, but he did not need to hear the laughter of the children to know that Mokuba was having a good time. Seto was glad that he made his brother's birthday special. He then went back to work on his project. He had a few bugs to workout with the Wonderland program.   
  
The End 


End file.
